The subject invention relates to the field of luggage, specifically, soft-sided luggage construction comprising a lamination or layering of a stiffening member and outside covering having a web attached to the outside of the fabric covering. More specifically, it relates to such a luggage construction which incorporates a deployable identification panel which can selectively display identifying information and alternately store the identification panel in a manner so that the identifying information is not readily visible from outside the luggage case.
There have been many prior luggage constructions which have provided for holding and displaying identifying information. Two such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 281,436 and 281,706, assigned to Samsonite Corporation, the assignee of this invention. Other identifying systems have included tags attached to the handle or some other attachment point on the luggage case. These tags include a transparent window through which the identifying information may be viewed. Some tags have included an opaque covering or flap which obscures the transparent window until folded back.
In recent years, there has been a concern about displaying identifying information in an open and notarious manner on luggage cases. Such identifying information often includes personal information about the traveler. When such luggage cases are checked during travel on public transportation, such as on buses, airplanes and trains, the traveler has no control over who views this personal information, and thus, a traveler's valid desire for anonymity during traveling has been compromised.
Accordingly, it is an aim of the instant invention to provide a luggage construction which securely attaches the identifying information to the luggage piece and prevents its inadvertent loss, while simultaneously limiting access to this identifying information by unauthorized persons.